Konoha’s Style: We’ve Got Married!
by Yakuzaishi 'Arya' Panda
Summary: -DISCONTINUE-
1. WGM: Episode 1

_Hello_

_Aryagiza aka Blacklicious is back with her brand new project. Pemanasan setelah lama hiatus. Diambil dari acara reality show Korea, We've Got Married. Lumayan sebage hiburan disela-sela kegiatan kuliah demi jadi apoteker-harapan-bangsa-untuk-indonesia-merdeka-tanah-air-beta-pusaka-abadi-nan-jaya-indonesia-sejak-dulu-kala-selalu-dipuja-puja-bangsa-disana-tempat-lahir-beta-dibuai-dibesarkan-bunda!!! Huft udah ah, sgitu aja coz gue gak ada rencana untuk ngabisin masa tua di sini, ahahaha –ditabok-. Dedicated buat orang-orang yang udah ngeracunin si gue dengan acara ini. Juga untuk semua author yang ngedorong gue untuk balik dan berkarya lagi di ffn and ngelanjutin bikin fanfic, walau gue masih ragu untuk ngelanjutin fic pertama gue. Niwei, enjoy this, pals, hahahahahaha._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_I'm not the brain of this manga nor this reality show._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-EPISODE 1-**

**PROLOGUE: THE MEETING**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"SELAMAT MALAM KONOHA!!!!" teriak pembawa acara yang telah berumur setengah abad lebih plus-plus dengan senyuman mesum yang menjadi trade mark-nya.

Terdengar tepukan tangan dari penonton.

"Senang sekali kita bisa bertemu malam ini di acara paling baru dan ajaib, We've Got Married dengan saya, Jiraiya-chan sebagai pembawa acaranya!!!"

"Disini kami telah memasangkan empat orang artis wanita cantik nan bahenol yang sedang meroket di Konoha saat ini dengan empat cowok ganteng yang walaupun tidak lebih ganteng dibandingkan saya.."

"HUUUUUUU!!!" terdengan koor penuh celaan terhadap si pembawa acara setengah baya tersebut.

"Hey, chill out dude!!" teriak si pembawa acara dengan gaya sok cool. Alhasil penonton secara bersama-sama melempar segala yang bisa dilempar pada pembawa acara mesum itu.

"Ya, walau tidak lebih ganteng dari saya. DIAM!!..", Jiraiya bedeham sekali sebelum melanjutkan ocehannya, "Disini mereka dituntut untuk melakukan peran mereka sebagai suami dan meghadapi istri belum mereka kenal sebelumnya, jadi mau gue. Hei, sutradara, pasangin gue dengan Tsunade!!"

"HUUUUUUUUUU!!"

"OK, sekarang kita sambut mereka, pasangan pertama.."

"Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku No Temari!!!"

Kemudian, masuklah pasangan artis Konoha yang pertama. Sang wanita terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan hiasan sebuah pita besar yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Model atasannya dibiarkan berbentuk kemben namun terlihat elegan di tubuh sang 'pengantin wanita'. Rambutnya yang pirang dibentuk menjadi bentuk kipas dibelakang kepalanya. Penampilannya tak lupa dilengkapi dengan buket bunga pengantin yang dipegang di tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri sang 'pengantin wanita' melingkar di tangan kanan sang 'pengantin pria'. 'Pengantin pria' tersebut menggunkan tuxedo hitam dan rambut yang dikuncir bagaikan nanas. Berbeda dengan pengantin wanita yang selalu melemparkan senyuman, pengan pria tersebut yang bisa dibilang, ehm, mengantuk. Sang pengantin pria berjalan dengan santai plus ekspresi mengantuk sambil menggumamkan kata, merepotkan. Mereka berjalan menuju panggung dan duduk di meja yang telah disediakan.

"Lalu pasangan kedua, Yamanaka Ino dan Sai!!"

Pasangan kedua tampak agak nyentrik. Sang pengantin wanita –yang juga dalam balutan baju pengantin- memasuki panggung bersama pengantin pria dengan gaya hip hop ala rapper. Busana pengantin wanita yang digunakan adalah busana yang lebih ribet dengan hiasan berlian yang benar-benar menonjolkan sisi elegan sang wanita. Rambutnya yang pirang dikeriting dengan dilengkapi tiara bertuliskan 'Princess' yang bertengger di kepalanya. Bunga lily dirangkai menjadi rangkaian bunga pengantin yang membuat sang wanita semakin terlihat elegan. Untuk pengantin pria, tuxedo yang digunakan agak lain. Tuxedo yang digunakan merupakan texudo mirip jubah dengan kerah yang mencapai leher. Walaupun berada dalam balutan busana formal, sang pengantin pria mengenakan sebuah kalung blink-blink panjang berwarna emas dengan bandul yang berupa kepingan bulat besar. Tak lupa kacamata hitam membingkai matanya. Pelengkap penampilannya adalah sebuah topi baseball berwarna hitam putih dengan tulisan NY yang berengger dikepalanya.

"Pasangan ketiga, Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten!!"

Pasangan ketiga terlihat lebih normal. Pengantin wanita menggunakan gaun berbentuk pengantin dengan model china berwarna putih dengan hiasan bergambar hiasan naga yang memanjang di sisi gaun yang dikenakannya. Rambut coklat sang wanita dibentuk menjadi dua cepolan dengan pita yang melingkar manis di cepolannya dan dilengkapi dengan tiara yang bertengger diantara cepolan rambutnya. Rangkaian bunga yang bawanya merupakan rangkaian bunga mawar yang berwarna merah dan putih. Sang pengantin pria menggunakan tuxedo normal seperti yang digunakan pengantin pria yang pertama. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat longgar di punggungnya.

"Pasangan terakhir, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke!!"

Pasangan terakhir terlihat menjadi pasangan yang paling normal. Pengantin wanita mengenakan gaun pengantin putih dengan beberapa hiasan bunga sakura. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink disanggul kecil dan diberi hiasan. Bunga yang ada di tangannya juga adalah mawar berwarna pink. Sedangkan pengantin pria, seperti yang lainnya kecuali Sai, mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Rambut emo-nya dibiarkan berantakan tetapi tetap menampilkan kesan cool.

"Dan terkahir, pasangan yang akan menemani saya membawakan acara ini, Tsunade Senju dan Orochimaru!!"

Masuklah pasangan terkahir yang sudah berumur –seumuran dengan Jiraiya tepatnya-. Tsunade, seperti biasa, mengenakan busana minim yang mengekspos lekukan-lekukan dan spot-spot tubuhnya yang masih menggoda walaupun sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad. Sedangkan Orochimaru hanya mengenakan setelah jas berwarna hitam seperti biasa.

"Hai, Tsunade-chan, Baka-Oro."

"Hai, mesum!!"

"Baka.."

"Hahaha, bagaimana menurut kalian acara ini?"

"Keren!!" teriak Tsunade keras. "Sayang saat jamanku tidak ada acara yang seperti ini, adahal aku ingin ikutan."

"Ayo ikutan sekarang denganku!!" teriak Jiraiya dengan nafsu tentunya.

"TIDAKKK!!" teriak Tsunade sambil menjitak sang baka.

"Tapikan aku juga ganteng."

"HUUUUU.." terdengar cemoohan dari penonton.

"HIYAY, Amit-amit. Jangan sampe gue pasangan sama orang kaya lo." Tsunade bergidik ngeri.

"Dasar memalukan. Ingat, lagi jadi MC. Makan gaji buta kalian. OK pemirsa, ayo sekarang kita lihat bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka." Kata Orochimaru sambil mennahan senyumannya sambil menujuk ke arah monitor besar yang berada di belakang para pembawa acara.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Sai - Ino**_

_**Konoha saat White Day.**_

Suasana musim dingin masih terasa di Konoha walau sudah tidak sedingin bulan-bulan kemaren. Seorang wanita dengan balutan jaket hitam, celana jeans gelap dan boots dengan hak setinggi tujuh senti terlihat sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah cafe. Dia menyeruput hot chocolate-nya sambil membaca majalah fashion keluaran terbaru. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang pria dengan gaya hip hop nyentrik, dengan celana gombrang, jaket, kacamata hitam, kalung blink-blink dan topi baseball, mendatangi sang wanita.

"Yamanaka Ino?" tanya si rapper itu.

Ino mendongkakan wajahnya, meneliti pria tersebut sebelum menjawab, "Ya."

"Gue Sai." Kata sambil tersenyum charming dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yamanaka Ino." Katanya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sai.

"Sudah lama?"

"Lumayan, sekitar 10 menit." Jawab Ino sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Maaf."

Sekali lagi Ino meneliti Sai si rapper nyasar yang akan menjadi suaminya sampai batas waktu yang tak terbatas itu. Sebenarnya dia lumayan cakep, walaupun gayanya agak ajaib. Begitulah kira-kira kesan Ino.

"OK. So, sekarang kita kemana, Sai?" tanya Ino. Sai tersenyum dan segera menarik tangan Ino.

"Ke rumah baru kita."

"Ooh, jadi lo benar-benar membeli rumah untuk acara ini?" tanya Ino.

"Ehm, bisa dibilang begitu. Gue ngebeli apartemen di pusat Konoha. Agak susah untuk ngedapetinnya, tapi apa sih yang enggak buat istri gue." Kata Sai yang dengan sukses membuat pipi Ino merona merah.

"Heheh, terima kasih, suamiku." Sekarang Sai yang tercengang dengan panggilan baru yang didapatnya.

"_Ya, lumayanlah, itung-itung sekarang gue ada yang ngurus." _Kata Sai dalam hati.

Sai dan Ino terus berjalan menuju sebuah daerah yang menjadi pusat Konoha. beberapa masyarakat sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk pada mereka dengan tatapan iri dan mengagumi.

"HEI, ITU ADA SAI!!!" teriak seorang gadis SMA kepada teman segerombolnya. Gerombolan tersebut langsung menyerbu Sai dan meminta tanda pangan plus foro berang Sai. Saat sedang sesi foto-foto tersebut, terdengar seorang gadis SMA menyeletuk, "Oh, Sai pacaran sama Ino?? Baru tahu."

Sai langsung berbalik dan berkata asal, "Bukan, dia bukan pacar gue."

Mereka langsung bersorak-sorak gembira karena pujaan mereka masih single ternyata. Ino sih biasa-biasa aja. Orang ini hari pertama mereka bertemu kok. Biasanya Ino hanya melihat Sai di TV tanpa pernah terlibat dalam acara atau film yang sama.

"Benaran, Sai?" tanya mereka berbinar-binar.

"Beneran, gak percaya?"

"Percaya deh. Asyik!! Sai masih single donk. Sama gue mau??" celetuk salah satu gadis SMA itu.

"Eits, kata siapa gue single? Dia memang bukan pacar gue, tapi bukan berarti gue single." Jawab Sai.

"Jadi??"

"Kenalin, ini istri gue." Kata Sai sambil merangkul Ino dan tersenyum ke arah gadis-gadis SMA tersebut.

Sedangkan Ino? Huft, jangan ditanya. Mukanya sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Baru kali ini Ino mendengar seorang pria berkata, "Kenalin, ini istri gue."

Kalau ditanya seperti apa rasanya, seperti dibawa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"HAH?? SERIUSAN??" teriak mereka.

"Serius. Iya kan sayang?" tanya Sai. Untung saja Ino sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Iya donk." Kata Ino bangga.

"Tuh kan. Sekarang kita mau pegi ke rumah baru kita."

Dan dengan hitungan detik, mereka langsung dicerca berbagai pertanyaan. Kapan ketemu?? Kapan pacarannya?? Kapan kawinnya?? Sampai pertanya paling ekstrim, "KAPAN PUNYA ANAK???"

Sai dan Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut langsung berpandangan dengan raut wajah horor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Ino said, **__"Saat pertama kali bertemu Sai, OK. Kesan pertama. Gile, manusia apaan neh?? Kalungnya gak nahan!! Lalu setelah itu kita jalan menuju rumah baru kita. Saat diperjalanan, gue baru tahu kalau Sai ternyata so sweet. Kebayang gak sih, sebagai cewek tiba-tiba diperkenalkan oleh seorang cowok sebagai istrinya. Cewe mana yang gak melting?? Dan yang paling bikin gue amazing, dia ngucapin itu tanpa beban, tanpa canggung, apalagi malu. Salute for Sai."_

_**Sai said, **__"First Impression? Cantik, tak terbantahkan. Manis juga. Baik dan ternyata gila juga. beruntung banget gue punya istri kaya gini.."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Sasuke - Sakura**_

_**Konoha saat White Day.**_

Seorang gadis berambut pink mencolok terlihat sedang berdiri di sebuah taman. Dia tampak mencari-cari seseorang. Sesekali ia melirik handphonenya untuk melihat apakah ada pesan dari orang yang dia tunggu. Sakura menghela nafas panjang untuk mengurangi intensitas detakan jantungnya yang meningkat cepat. Hallo, ini pertama kalinya dia akan bertemu secara langsung dengan orang yang akan menjadi 'suami'-nya bagaimanapun.

"Haruno Sakura??" tanya seorang lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam seperti mau pergi kepemakaman. Sakura meneliti pria yang berdiri di depannya.

"_CAKEP GILA BOW!!" _teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya dengan suara yang melelehkan hati Sakura dalam sekejap.

"Haruno Sakura. Mereka saling membungkukan bahan tanda untuk menghormati.

"Jadi, sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ehm, well, karena sekarang kita adalah 'suami-istri' mungkin kita sebaiknya kita saling mengenal satu sama lain, kan?" kata Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"_Huft, minim kata-kata banget seh nih cowo, tapi biarin selama cakep mah." _Kata Sakura dalam hati lagi.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menyusuri deretan toko di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha. sesekali mereka melirik ke dalam toko dengan barang-barang mewah yang terpajang di dalamnya. Mereka terus berjalan dengan ahan obrolan yang dipegang mutlak oleh Sakura. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan 'Hn.'-nya yang biasa. Sebenarnya Sakura agak gondok juga, tetapi kembali lumer saat akhirnya Sasuke buka mulut.

"Mau kue? Aku tahu toko bakery disekitar sini?" tanya Sasuke. Sebuah kemajuan, menurut Sakura, mengingat kesan pertamanya terhadap Sasuke adalah dingin bagaikan gunung es yang gak-tau-kapan-bakal-cairnya.

"Ehm. Boleh."

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih lima menit sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri di depan sebuah toko roti berjudul Cherry Bakery. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura dan mereka memasuki toko roti tersebut.

"Mau kue apa?" tanya Sasuke walaupun datar.

"Apa yah? Katamu yang enak kue apa?"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Kata Sasuke kalem, Sakura sweatdropped. Aneh, dia yang ngajak ke toko roti gini, tapi dia yang gak suka makanan manis. Manusia unik neh.

"Ya sudah, aku mau tiramisu saja dengan cappucino." Kata Sakura kepada pegawai toko, "Kamu?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Expresso dan sandwhich."

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura telah duduk dengan tenang di pojokan cafe. Mereka berhadap-hadapan canggung –khusus Sakura- sambil menunggu pesanan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang, tetapi keheningan masih belum bisa disingkirkan. Mereka memakan pesanan mereka dalam diam. Sakura yang dari dasarnya memang senang berbicara, akhirnya mengalah dan buka suara duluan.

"Jadi, sekarang kesibukanmu apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kerja, promo album, tour, syuting."

"Oh begitu yah. Sibuk juga yah."

"Hn."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa hobbymu?"

"Olah raga."

"Hoo. Pantas badanmu bagus."

"Hn."

"Oh yah, nanti kita akan tinggal dimana? Di rumahmu atau di rumahku?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, dia menyeruput expresso miliknya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kita lihat nanti."

"Ehm, kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Kelihatannya?"

"Wakh, aku jadi penasaran nih."

"Ya, kau akan segera tahu jawabannya."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Sakura said, **__"Kesan pertama pada Sasuke, wow, nih orang dingin banget. Tai ternyata dia manis juga. agak ajaib, dia mengajaku ke toko kue walaupun dia tidak menyukai makanan manis. Kesan yag baik, mengingat sebagian besar cewek pasti suka kue. Lalu memang Sasuke bicara seperlunya, tapi dia lebih berbicara dengan tindakan, so sweet."_

_**Sasuke said, **__"Haruno Sakura. Ehm, banyak bicara."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Shikamaru – Temari**_

_**Konoha saat White Day.**_

Shikamaru Nara terlihat berbaring di dekat danau di daerah Taman Konoha. Dia mengamati awan yang bergerak bebas sambil memikirkan nasibnya. OK, dalam hitungan menit, dia akan menjadi seorang suami. Haha, pasti ini Cuma mimpi baginya.

"Huh, merepotkan." Guman seorang pria dengan kunciran ala nanas. Asal menepul diatas kepalanya menandakan dia sedang melakukan rutinitas hariannya. Memandangi awan, sambil tiduran dan tak lupa ditemani sebungkus rokok menthol.

"_Chouji sialan, buat apa ngedaftarin gue ke dalam acara yang merepotkan seperti ini."_

Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"_Jadi istri gue? Jangan bercanda. Cukup ibu gue saja yang menjadi wanita paling ngerepotin yang pernah ada di dalam hidup gue."_

"_Istri yah?"_

"_Yang gue tahu definisi dari sorang istri adalah perempuan yang suka berteriak-teriak dipagi hari, ngomel-ngomel seharian, ngamuk jika keinginannya tidak dituruti, dan yang paling parah adalah mengintimidasi suaminya untuk mendapatkan APAPUN yang dia mau."_

"Huh, istri? Jangan bercanda. Pasti merepotkan."

"Oh, ternyata begitu pendapatmu tentang seorang istri?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara tegas dan berwibawa dari belakang Shikamaru. Shikamaru tentu saja kaget bukan main. Merepotkan memang orang yang mengganggu ritualnya. Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita –cantik tentunya- dengan gaya kasual. Rambut pirangnya dibentuk menjadi empat kunciran yang bertengger di balik kepalanya.

"Lo Nara Shikamaru, kan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Shikamaru asal.

"Istri lo." Jawab wanita itu santai dan membuat Shikamaru yang sedang ngudud terbatuk-batuk.

"APA??"

"Ya, mulai sekarang gue akan menjadi Nyoya Nara." Lanjutnya masih dengan santai.

Shikamaru benar-benar terdiam. Nyonya Nara?? Sejauh ini Nyonya Nara yang ia tahu hanya ibunya dan tentu saja Nyonya Nara Senior itu sangat merepotkan. Dari cara si wanita itu menatapnya, Shikamaru sudah dapat membaca ramalan nasibnya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Ya, menjadi budak dari Nyonya Nara Junior. Hah, pasti ini bercanda, pikir Shikamaru. Dia setuju mengikuti acara merepotkan ini agar dia bisa bebas dari Nyonya Nara Senior, tetapi apa yang dia dapat? Oh, cukup dengan mendengar nada bicaranya saja Shikamaru sudah tahu bahwa Nyonya Nara Junior ini lebih bossy dan merepotkan daripada seniornya.

"Heh, bengong." Hardik wanita itu.

OK, fakta baru yang ditemukan. Selain bossy, ternyata Nyonya Nara Junior ini sangat galak seperti seniornya. Merepotkan kuadrat, pikir Shikamaru.

"Huh, merepotkan."

"Apa kau bilang??"

"Tidak."

"Oh iya. Karena mulai sekarang kau adalah suamiku, singkirkan rokok itu. Aku benci rokok." Katanya.

Fakta baru lagi bagi Shikamaru, Nyonya Nara Junior suka menyuruh-nyuruh orang seenaknya percis Nyonya Nara Senior.

"Hei, ini pertehuan pertama kita. Ku rasa—"

BRAAAAK!! Wanita itu menonjok pohon yang berada di dekatnya dan menyebabkan sebuah lekukan mengenaskan terukir di batang pohon yang ditonjoknya.

OK, OK, fakta yang lebih baru lagi, Nyonya Nara Junior ternyata memiliki kekuatan monster, sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Nyonya Nara Senior.

"Baiklah.." kata Shikamaru sambil menginjak rokoknya. "Merepot—"

"APA??"

"Ti-tidak.."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Temari said, **__"What a lazy ass. Dari kesan pertama aja udah keliatan kalau dia pemales gila."_

_**Shikamaru said, **__"Merepotkan, lebih merepotkan dibandingkan ibuku."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Neji – Tenten.**_

_**Konoha disaat White Day,**_

"Tenten?" seseorang pemuda sangat amat teramat tampan menepuk pelan bahu seorang wanita keturunan dengan dua cepolan di rambutnya. Sang wanita menoleh dan terkesemia sesaat menatap sosok indah di depannya.

Entah darimana, sebuah lagu mengalun di kepalanya..

_Sejenak dakupun terpana_

_Melihat dia di depanku_

_Dia menjerat hatiku _

_Menatapku tajam_

Dengan segera Tenten berusaha kembali ke alam nyata. Tetapi walau sudah kembai kealam nyata, Tenten masih dapat menemukan sosok indah yang tadi dilihatnya di alam barzah, eh, alam mimpi.

"Hyuuga-san?" katanya sopan.

Lelaki itu mengangguk sekali.

"Hai, aku Tenten."

"Ya."

"Well, senang bertemu denganmu, Hyuuga-san."

"Cukup Neji."

"Baiklah." Kata Tenten masih agak canggung.

"Jadi.." kata mereka bersamaan.

"OK, kau duluan."

"Kau duluan saja."

"Ladies first."

"Baiklah. Ehm, mohon kerjasamanya untuk semuanya."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah perkenalan canggung tersebut, Neji segera membimbing Tenten untuk mengikutinya. Neji membawa Tenten ke mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Dengan gaya gentleman, Neji membukakan pintu untuk Tenten dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Teserah."

"Maksudnya?"

"Adakah suatu tempat yang ingin kau datangi?"

"Ehm, tidak ada sih, tapi aku ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Lumayan lelah, tadi malam aku syuting hingga larut malam."

"Baiklah. Ke rumah baru kita?"

"OK.

Neji menjalankan mobil sedang keluaran terbaru miliknya. Menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang lumayan padat. Maklum, ini White Day, jadi banyak pasangan bertebaran disetiap sudut Konoha. Huh, padahal bagi Neji, White Day hanya salah satu strategi dagang yang digunakan produsen permen dan coklat untuk menjual produk mereka.

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Masih terlalu canggung ternyata untuk menerima kenyataan kalau mereka harus bertingkah sebagai suami-istri. Awalnya Tenten biasa saja dengan keheningan tersebut, tapi lama-lama dia bosan dan mencoba mengajak Neji bicara.

"Neji.."

"Hn."

"Suka musik?" tanya Tenten sambil berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang enak.

"Ya."

"Musik seperti apa?' tanya Tenten.

"Apapun yang enak di dengar."

"OK. Jadi, bolehkah aku memasang lagu? Tadi aku takun kalau kau tidak terlalu tertarik pada musik."

"Silahkan."

Alunan intro lagu terdengar dari speaker di mobil Neji.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau suka lagu-lagu keras seperti ini." Kata Tenten saat mendengar intro musik I'm Not OK milik My Chemical Romance.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, dari penampilanmu, sepertinya kau penggemar lagu-lagu klasik dengan kesan elegan. Aku tak menyangka kau suka lagu seperti ini juga."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Kata Neji simpel.

"Hahaha, iya."

Neji melirik sosok di sebelahnya. Dengan lancar Tenten menyanyikan setiap bait lagu I'm Not OK tanpa celah.

"I'm not OK..I'm not OK.I'm not OK..Yu wear me out.." nyanyi Tenten cuek.

"Hapal juga lagu seperti ini?" tanya Neji.

"Iyalah. Lagu pengantar tidur nih."

"Hoo, ku kira kau penggemar boyband dengan lagu kalem."

"Hahahaha, don't judge a book by its cover." Balas Tenten.

Neji tersenyum, atau tepatnya mengedutkan sudut bibirnya.

"Neji, kau suka menonton film?"

"Suka."

"Film seperti apa?"

"Ehm, apa yah. Aku lebih suka film action seperti James Bond."

"Wakh, sama lagi!!!" pekik Tenten.

"Oh yah?"

"Iya. Aku juga suka film perang-perang. Seperti apa yah? Oh yah, Escape from Huang Shi."

"Oh yah. Aku juga sudah menontonnya."

"Keren banget!!"

"Hn."

"Aku suka segala aspek dari film itu. Tegang, rame, dan tentu saja inspiring. Menumbuhkan rasa nasionalisme sebagai warga keturunan."

"Hn."

"Lain kali kita nonton film bareng yu!!" ajak Tenten.

"Baiklah."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Tenten said, **__"Neji? Cool dan punya banyak kesamaan seleran denganku. Semoga saja aku dan dia akan connect kalau ngobrol soal hobby dan selera kita yang sama."_

_**Neji said, **__"Don't judge a book by its cover."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ya pemirsa, begitulah pertemuan pertama mereka." Komentar Jiraiya setelah melihat video pertemuan pertama para pasangan itu.

"Hn, unik juga yah mereka." Komentar Orochimaru.

"Ya, aku tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka. Aaah, kalian membuatku semakin ingin mengikuti acara ini." Kata Tsunade.

"Ya sudah, ayou Tsunade-chan, kita jadi pasangan kelima." Jiraiya berteriak penuh nafsu.

"Like hell I will. Sana, kau saja dengan Orochimaru."

"Yaa..."

"OK, aku penasaran dengan Ino dan Sai." Kata Tsunade. "Kalian terlihat pasangan yang gila kalau dilihat-lihat."

"Memang. Suamiku—"

"ADEUUUUH..!!!" terdengar teriakan penonton dan menyebabkan Ino tertawa renyah.

"Iya, dia memang orang paling gila yang pernah ada."

"Dan Ino juga cewek paling manja yang pernah ada." Timpal Sai yang dibalas dengan sebuah tonjokan di lengannya oleh Ino.

"Tapi selain kalian, Temari dan Shikamaru juga agak ajaib." Kata Orochimaru. "Bayangkan, berantem di hari pertama pertemuan mereka."

"Hahahaha, itu semua memang salahnya. Iya kan?" kata Temari sambl menyikut-nyikut Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang terlihat setengah tertidur langsung melek, "Ehm, acarnya udah selesai kan? Udah boleh tidur? Ngantuk gue."

"Heh, bangun, pemales!! Dasar!!" teriak Temari sambil menjitak Shikamaru.

"Huh, apa??"

"BANGUN!!!!!!!"

"Iya, iya. Dasar merepo—"

"APA??"

"Tidak." Kata Shikamaru dengan wajah horor.

"Uuh, benar-benar tipikal suami takut istri." Canda Tsunade. "Nah, ada dua pasangan lagi. Sakura dan Sasuke. Wow, melihat kalian sekilas, rasanya seperti melihat percintaan ala drama Korea."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun memang tidak banyak bicara, tapi tindakannya, cukup romantis." Menurut Sakura.

"OH YA??" pekik Tsunade.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ya, begitulah." Kata Sakura malu-malu tapi mau.

"Lalu terakhir, Neji dan Tenten. Sepertinya kalian punya hobby yang sama."

"Ya. Tentu saja." Jawab Tenten.

"Aku dan Neji sama-sama menyukai banyak hal. Mulai lagu, film, hingga olah raga, kami memiliki banyak kesamaan."

"Hahahaha. Semoga saja kalian memang cocok untuk menjadi pasangan." Canda Jiraiya.

"Ups, tidak terasa sudah memasuki akhir acara." Kata Tsunade.

"Ya, terasa begitu cepat yah waktu." Jiraiya menimpali. "Seperti lamanya aku menunggu cintamu, 40 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar loh!!" lanjut Jiraiya.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.." teriakan celaan ditujukan pada Jiraiya.

"Huh, emang gue pikirin. Siapa suruh bego. Udah tau gue gak mau, lo masih ngotot." Kata Tsunade tanpa belas kasihan.

"Sudah-sudah. Sampai jumpa pemirsa minggu depan di waktu dan acara yang sama." Kata Orochimaru menutup acara.

"Yaaa, jangan lupan terus mengikuti acara ini karena masih banyak lagi kejutan-kejutan dari pasangan-pasangan ini."

"Ya, Saya Jiraiya."

"Tsunade."

"Orochimaru."

"Sampai Jumpa." Mereka bertiga berkata bersamaan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. WGM: Episode 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-EPISODE 2-**

**1ST MISSION: DECORATING THE NEW HOUSE**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"SELAMAT MALAM KONOHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!' teriak kakek-kakek lincah berambut putih panjang.

"HUUUUUUUUUUU.." koor mencela terdengar dari arah penonton.

"Ah, kok gitu sih!!" kakek lincah alias Jiraiya-chan itu merengut dengan gaya yang sok imut.

"Yee, memang kamu tidak pernah diharapkan di acara ini." Maki Nisi –Nini Seksi- yang merupakan partner si kakek lincah dalam mebawakan acara tersebut.

"Kalau mau nyapa penonton, gini nih.."

"SELAMAT MALAM KONOHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! APA KABAR SEMUANYA???" teriakan sang Nisi mengelegar di seluruh ruang studio tempat mereka syuting.

"YEEEEEY.." terdengar teriakan antusias disertai tepukan tangan dari penonton. Sangat berbeda dengan respon yang diberikan penonton pada Jiraiya.

"Iiih, gitu ih, sama nini-nini seksi aja kenceng ngejawabnya. Bagian gue, digebugin." Gumam Jiraiya-chan yang sedang jongkok madesu di pojokan panggung dan dilengkapi oleh latar suasana suram.

"Huh, gimana amal-amalan sih. Makananya sadar umur, kek." Jawab kakek cool alias Orochimaru.

"Heh, kurang jara, eh ajar!! Lo tuh yang sadar umur!! Seenggaknya gue masih lebih muda beberapa bulan dibandingkan lo."

"Pantesan kelakuannya juga kaya yang lebih muda, ya lebih muda 50 tahun lah dariku." Gumam Orochimaru kalem.

"Huh, kurang ajar. Lo tuh yang sadar umur!! Waktu kecil, gaya sok dewasa. Udah tua juga gaya sok senior. Eeeerrrrgggghhh..."

"Setidaknya kata dewasa lebih cocok untuk seseorang yang sudah menginjak usia 50 tahu dibandingkan kata kekanak-kanakan."

"APA LO BILANG?? NGAJAK RIBUT!!!"

"Apa?? Mau ribut?? Sini gue ladenin."

"YEEEEY, BERANTEM!! BERANTEM!!! BERANTEM!!" teriak penonto dengan semangat.

"BAKAAAAAAAA!!!" teriak Nisi sambil menjitak kedua kakek tersebut.

"Ehm, malu-maluin aja. Dua-duanya gak sadar umur." Teriak Nisi. Tsunade, yang notabene telah bersahabat dengan mereka selama lebih dari empat puluh tahun, masih heran dengan ketidakakuran mereka berdua. Hallo, mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak mereka tergabung dalam trio kwek-kwek, grup vokal yang ngetop pada empat puluh tahun kebelakang.

"Huh, sendirinya juga gak sadar umur, udah rayut masih sok seksi." Gerutu Jiraiya.

"APA LO BILANG??"

Satu jitakan lagi mendarat di kepala Jiraiya.

"Huh, walo gue rayut, ngapain juga lo masih mau sama gue. Udah ah, malu-maluin aja semuanya." Tsunade berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan cuap-cuapnya.

"Pemirsa, minggu lalu kita telah melihat keempat pasangan heboh ini bertemu untuk pertama kalinya."

Sekarang kamera terlihat menyorot empat pasang cowok dan cewek cantik dari Konoha yang –seperti biasa- berada dalam balutan busana pengantin.

"Dan sekarang, mereka mendapatkan misi untuk pertama kalinya."

"YEEAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" teriak penonton.

"Misi apakah yang mereka dapat, ayo kita lihat bersama-sama."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Sai – Ino**_

_**White Day**_

_**Bara Road,**_

"Suamiku..masih lama gak nih??" Ino mulai merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Tenang istriku. Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Sabar, babe!!" kata Sai berusaha tersenyum.

"Lama..Gue cape nih. Kenapa gak pake taksi aja sih?? Lo juga kenapa gak bawa mobil?? Males kalau jalan." Keluh Ino.

"Iya, sebentar lagi udah sampai kok. Just be patient, my babe!!" Kata Sai. Mereka terus berjalan hingga Sai tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa, suamiku??" tanya Ino kebingungan. Dia langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Mereka sudah berada di depan sebuah apartemen mewah berjudul The Green Leaf Apartment. Ino mendongkakan kepalanya, berusahan menghitung jumlah lantai apartemen tersebut.

"Whaddya think, babe??"

"Waaah, keren."

"Yeah, it's so damn cool." Kata Sai. "Wanna get in??"

"Yeah."

"Come on."

Tetapi Ino tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat berdirinya.

"What's up, babe??"

"Kita jalan lagi??"

"Iya."

"GAK MAU!!!" teriak Ino.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Cape."

"Ayo babe."

"Gendong."

"HAH??!!" pekik Sai.

"Gendong." Kata Ino sambil menghentakan kaki.

Sai menghela nafas. Ternyata nih anak satu masih childish banget. Pikir Sai dalam hati dan agak gondok.

"Ya udah." Sai berjalan mendekati Ino, membungkuk di depannya sambil menyodorkan punggungnya.

"Ayo, cepet naik."

"Yeee. Emang suami gue banget. Paling baik sedunia." Sedikit kata-kata dari Ino mampu melumerkan kegondokan yang Sai rasakan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Suamiku, rumah kita dilantai berapa??" tanya Ino dari balik punggung Sai. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di dalam lift dengan semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian sejak pertama mereka memasuki apartemen, ya tanggung malu lah.

"Sabar, istriku. Rumah baru kita di lantai tiga puluh lima."

"Hooo." Kata Ino. Mata birunya melirik ke arah pintu lift dan ternyata mereka baru berada di lantai 30.

_Ting.._

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai 35. Sai –yang masih menggendong Ino- berjalan keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju kamar di pojokan lantai 35. Sai membuka pintu apartemen tersebut. pemandangan sebuah apartemen mewah nan minimalis terpampang di depan mereka. Ino berguman penuh kekaguman melihat rumah barunya.

"Waaah, sayang, keren banget." Kata Ino.

"Hehehehe."

Ino turun dari gendongan Sai. Dan berjalan melihat-lihat rumah barunya. Apartemen tersebut terdiri dari ruang TV, kamar mandi, ruang makan dan dapur mini, dua kamar tidur, master bedroom, dan tak lupa balkon yang menyajikan pemandangan Konoha dari ketinggian ratusan meter.

"Ini keren, suamiku."

"Yo. Ayo kita lihat ke dalam kamar kita."

Sai menarik tangan Ino dan membimbingnya menuju master bedroom. Ruangan yang cukup simpel, hanya terdapat tempat tidur double size, meja rias, lemari pakaian yang besar, dan pintu yang menghubungkan mereka ke kamar mandi pribadi.

Pandangan Ino tertuju pada sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda yang tertempel di pintu kamar mandinya. Dia dan Sai sama-sama membuka amplop tersebut.

"Misi pertama: beres-beres rumah bareng." Mereka membacakan isi pesan dalam amplop tersebut.

"Wakh, jadi kita harus beres-beres rumah bareng neh??" tanya Ino.

"Iya, sepertinya." Jawab Sai.

Ino berjalan ke dalam kamarnya dan dia menyadari sesuatu,

"Loh, kok warnanya cowok banget?" tanya Ino.

"Kenapa memang, babe?"

Sai meneliti kamar yang telah di disainnya. Tidak ada yang salah kamar tersebut di dominasi warna hitam, putih dan abu-abu yang merupakan warna favoritnya.

"Warnanya gak suka. Ganti semuanya jadi ungu." rengek Ino.

"HAH??"

"Ganti!!!" perintah Ino.

"Tapi.."

"Babe, ganti yah.." Ino mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. Mau tidak mau Sai lumer seketika. Memang Sai adalah tipe orang yang gampang lumer pada jurus andalan wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah." Kata Sai pelan. Ino langsung menjerit penuh kemenangan dan meninggalkan Sai yang berkutat dengan kamarnya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Sasuke – Sakura**_

_**White Day**_

_**Sebuah daerah elit di daerah perbukitan Konoha,**_

"Sasuke-kun, masih lama tak??" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Bagaimana tidak, setelah selesai mengobrol –ya, 'hn' Sasuke itung aja, masukin jadi obrolan- di Cherry Bakery, tiba-tiba Sasuke bilang kalau mulai dari sini Sakura harus menutup matanya. Sasuke memimbingnya memasuki sebuah mobil dan membawanya entah-kemana-hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Tenang." Kata Sasuke sambil tertawa tersenyum kecil dan kembali fokus dalam mengemudikan mobilnya.

Mobil Sasuke terus melaju sampai melewati batas kota Konoha. pemadangan toko-toko mewah dan gedung-gedung besar telah tergantikan dengan deretan pohon pinus dan hutan disekeliling mereka. Setelah mengemudikan mobilnya selama hampir setengah jam, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di depan sebuah villa. Kemudian Sasuke membimbing Sakura untuk kelur dari mobil karena mata Sakura masih ada dalam keadaan yang tertutup rapat.

"Sabar yah." Pinta Sasuke.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke membuka penutup mata yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Jangan buka matamu dulu."

"Ya. Baiklah."

Sasuke membimbing Sakura lagi menuju rumah baru mereka.

"Sekarang buka matamu yah, one, two three."

Sakura membuka matanya, beradaptasi sebentar dengan cahaya dan langsung terkaget-kaget begitu melihat sebuah rumah, ehm tepatnya villa, indah di depan matanya. Villa tersebut di dominasi dengan kayu-kayu sehingga menimbulkan suasana hangat ditengah daerah pergunungan yang dingin.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Sasuke.

Begitu memasuki villa tersebut, Sakura langsung menyadari kalau ternyata Sasuke adalah orang dengan selera yang tinggi. Rumah yang dipilihnya benar-benar seperti istana mini yang selalu Sakura mimpi-mimpikan sejak masih kanak-kanak. Dari setiap sudut villa tersebut di desain dengan interior yang agak klasik dan warna-warna yang kalem.

"Sasuke-kun, ini indah sekali."

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat."

Sasuke membimbing Sakura untuk mengelilingi villa tersebut. Pertama Sasuke membawanya menuju teras belakang villa tersebut. Dari teras yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang TV, Sakura mendapatkan pemandangan kota Konoha yang menyerupai sebuah cekungan mangkok besar. Belum lagi ditambah pemandangan hutan-hutan yang semakin memimbulkan kesan natural. Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada sebuah benda yang bertengger manis balik yang kaca memamerkan keindahan Konoha dari atas bukit.

"Wow, ini grand piano sungguhan??"

"Ya."

"Waah, kau bisa memainkannya? Wow aku akui ini sangat keren. Aku penasaran karena aku sangat suka dengan suara piano walau aku tidak bisa memainkannya."

"Tenang saja, nanti akan aku tunjukan hal yang bagus."

"Benarkah??"

"Ya, sekarang tutup matamu lagi."

"Kejutan apa lagi??"

"Lihat saja."

Sasuke kembali membimbing Sakura menuju kamar utama villa tersebut.

"Sekarang buka matamu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya untuk Hari ini Sakura tercengang. Ruang tidur yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar merupakan sebuah kamar tidur impian yang selama ini dia inginkan. Entah bagaimana caranya Sasuke tahu kalau pink adalah warna favoritnya. Semua benda yang berada di ruangan tersebut didominasi oleh warna pink. Sebuah tempat tidur king size, lemari baju, meja rias, hingga pintu kamar mandi bergaya klasik seperti ruangan di kastil-kastil eropa jaman dahulu dan yang paling menyenangkan semuanya adalah warna pink, tentu saja.

"Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih." Pekik Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Hei, Sakura, tenang. Kita masih punya misi." Kata Sasuke sambil mengacungkan sepucuk amplop yang dia temukan tertempel pada pintu master bedroom.

"Apa??" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Mereka segera membuka amplop misi dan isi dari amplop tersebut adalah..

Misi pertama: beres-beres rumah bareng

"Ehm, bagaimana kaau kita beres-beres rumah sekarang?" ajak Sakura.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Shikamaru – Temari**_

_**White Day**_

_**Shinzui Road.**_

"Hei, Shikamaru, kita mau kemana??" tanya Nyonya Nara Junior Sabaku no Temari.

"Sudah, ikuti saja."

"Kemana??? Jawab tidak." Ancam Temari. Huh, merepotkan, pikir Shikamaru.

"Iya, iya, ke rumah baru kita. Puas? Dasar merepo—"

"Ehm, kau bilang sesuatu??" bentak Temari dengan galak.

"Ti-tidak." Shikamaru terlihat mati kutu di depan wanita yang satu ini. Merepotkan, Shikamaru mengumamkan kata favoritnya yang mulai sekarang hanya dia bisa ucapkan dalam hati.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong."

"Apa?"

"Sekarang aku rasa lebih baik kita saling menghargai pasangan masing-masing, ya, harus saling menerima karena sekarang.."

"Apa?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang aku suamimu dan kau adalah istriku."

Temari tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum dia mengatakan, "Ya, boleh juga."

"Benarkah?"

"Yah."

"Huh, baiklah kalau begitu." Shikamaru langsung mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku celana jeansnya dan mulai menyalakan pematik saat tiba-tiba Temari mendekatinya dan menarik rokok yang baru mau disulut oleh Shikamaru.

"Hei, tadi lo udah setuju kalau kita harus saling ngehargain privasi masing-masing." protes Shikamaru.

"Ya, TAPI TIDAK UNTUK YANG SATU INI!!" bentak Temari. "Gue benci perokok dan tentu saja rokok itu sendiri."

"Hei, gak adil bange—"

"Ada yang protes??" Temari mengeluarkan aura pembunuh miliknya.

"Tidak. Me—" huft, Shikamaru menarik nafas. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia sangat merindukan Nyonya Nara Senior. Walaupun ibunya bossy dan tukang marah, tapi setidaknya ibunya tidak memicingkan mata setiap mendengar Shikamaru berkata 'merepotkan' atau menarik rokoknya saat Shikamaru hendak merokok.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita akan tinggal dimana??"

"Ya, lihat saja nanti."

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan di Shinzui Road, menatapi gedung-gedung tinggi dengan gaya modern.

"Hei, masih jauh gak??" tanya Temari lagi.

"Santai. Sudah sampai." Kata Shikamaru malas.

Temari meneliti sebuah apartemen, Shizuka Apartment begitulah judulnya.

Shikamaru sambil berjalan santai mendahului Temari. Mereka langsung menuju lift dan meluncur ke kamar mereka di lantai 27. Selama di dalam lift –yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua-, Shikamaru dan Temari tidak saling berbicara atau bahkan mengeluarkan suara. Terlalu sibuk merenungi nasib masing-masing. Shikamaru meretapi nasib kalau dia harus hidup dekat-dekat wanita yang sangat amat teramat jauh lebih bossy dibandingkan ibunya sedangkan Temari meratapi nasib karena harus menjadi baby sitter seorang pemalas.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama, ya, cukup lama hingga mereka mencapai rumah baru mereka. Sebuah apartemen yang sangat tenang.

"Ehm, selera lo milih rumah boleh juga." gumam Temari.

"Ya ya. Sudah yah, aku mau tidur." Shikamaru segera meluncur ke kamar utama, merebahkan diri di atas kasur baru nan empuk dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Heh, jangan tidur mulu!!" teriak Temari.

"Huh, apa lagi ini?" gerutu Shikamaru.

Dalam hitungan detik, Temari sudah ada di dalam kamar tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa lagi??"

"Hei, ini hari pertama kita pindah. Beres-beres kek, benah-benah barang kek. Jangan tidur mulu yang dipikirin. Lagian nih, dapet misi dari Jiraiya-sama. Misi pertama di rumah baru, beres-beres rumah." Seru Temari sambil mengacungkan sebuah amplop mereh muda.

"Hah? Sialan, mereka gak ngasih tau kalau akan ada misi merepotkan macam ini." Keluh Shikamaru.

"Dasar, pasti lo aja yang ketiduran pas deskripsi acara ini."

"Ya ya ya, merepotkan."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Temari meneliti setiap sudut rumah barunya. Lumayan bagus juga dengan warna putih dan sedikit sentuhan hijau. Dipikir-pikir selera si nanas bagus.

"Hei Shikamaru, selera lo memilih rumah bagus juga." kata Temari yang untuk pertama kalinya memuji Shikamaru secara terang-terangan.

"Oh, begitu yah?" balas Shikamaru.

"Iya."

"Oh begitukah? Lo senang kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ya sudah, karena lo seneng jadi sekarang biarkan gue tidur dengan tenang." Kata Shikamaru lagi. Temari menghela nafas dan memutar otak dengan cepat. Bagaimana seorang pemalas seperti ini bisa menjadi pengacara terkenal seantero Konoha. Jika Temari melihat kasus-kasus yang ditanganinya di berita, Temari tidak akan yakin kalau Nara Shikamaru, sangan Mr. Lawyer adalah pemalas yang sekarang tinggal satu rumah dengannya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau juga harus beres-beres rumah."

"Huh. Tapi tolong, ini adalah jam tidur siangku."

"So??"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau lihat tumpukan kardus itu? Sekarang keluarkan isinya dan rapikan."

"HAH??"

"Jangan lupa kau belanja untuk persiapan makanan selama seminggu."

"Hah?? Belanja?? Jangan bercanda."

"Dan jangan lupa juga untuk membersihkan kamar mandi."

"Merepo—"

"LAKUKAN SEKARANG!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Neji – Tenten**_

_**White day**_

_**Miyori Street.**_

"Wow, inikah rumah baru kita?" tanya Tenten dengan takjub saat melihat sebuah rumah mungil di depannya. Rumah yang sangat terlihat modern tersebut cukup menarik perhatian Tenten.

"Ya, begitulah. Suka??"

"Well, kalau lihat luarnya sih suka."

"Mau lihat ke dalam??"

"Sure."

Dan mereka berdua berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Tenten terpana saat memasuki rumah barunya. Dia memang tidak begitu mengerti mengenai dunia arsitektur dan disain interior, tapi dia dapat merasakan bahwa orang yang mendisain rumah ini mengerti keindahan suatu tempat tinggal. Rumah tersebut berada di lahan yang lumayan sempit tetapi penataan segala aspek dalam rumah tersebut terlihat sangat apik sehingga tidak menimbulkan kesan sempit atau sumpek. Terdiri dari dua lantai. Di lantai dasar terdapat ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang kerja, ruang makan, kamar tidur tamu, toilet serta kamar mandi dan tak lupa dapur yang berhubungan dengan laundry. Sedangkan di lantai atas, hanya terdapat sebuah ruangan besar tanpa sekat mirip loteng. Atapnya berbentuk miring dengan sebuah jendela segitiga yang memenuhi salah satu dinding ruangan tersebut. lantai atas tersebut telah berubah fungsi menjadi kamar tidur utama dengan segaa fasilitas yang mendukung.

"Bagaimana??"

"Bagus sekali Neji!! Aku suka rumah ini."

"Ehm, syukurlah kalau kau suka."

"Kau baru membangun rumah ini?"

"Tidak juga. rumah ini sudah ada sejak lima tahun lalu, tetapi aku baru merenovasi secara keseluruhan dua tahun lalu."

"Eh? Jadi ini adalah rumah pribadimu?"

Neji mengangguk pelan.

"Kau yang mendisain semua ini?"

"Secara garis besar konsep rumah ini aku yang menentukannya, tapi dalam merealisasikannya aku dibantu oleh seorang teman yang arsitek."

"Ooh, pantas."

"Oh yah, ada misi baru dari Jiraiya-sama." Kata Neji.

"Eh?"

"Ya, katanya kita harus membereskan rumah baru ini."

"Baiklah."

Tenten dan Neji berjalan menuruni tangga kayu yang menghubungkan master bedroom dengan lantai dasar rumah tersebut. Di ruang keluarga, Tenten dan Neji dapat menemukan tumpukan kardus, yang sebagian besar adalah barang-barang milik Tenten.

"OK, kita mulai dari sini saja." Kata Tenten sambil membuka tumpukan karbus yang pertama.

Neji duduk bersila di sebelah Tenten sambil menengok ke dalam karbus yang sedang di buka oleh Tenten.

"Apa itu??" tanya Neji saat melongok ke dalam kardus.

"Koleksi boneka!!" kata Tenten dengan girang. Tenten membalikan kardus sehingga isinya tumpah ruah di lantai marmer ruang keluarga Neji.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau suka mengoleksi barang seperti ini."

"Ya tentu saja!! Mereka semua lucu!!" pekik Tenten.

"Hn."

"Ayolah!! Lihat, lucukan??" Tenten menyodorkan boneka sapi ke depan mata Neji.

"Iya."

"Aku masih punya kambing, singa, paus, lumba-lumba, monyet.." Tenten terus mengabsen semua binatang peliharaannya. "..dan terakhir Panda!!" kata Tenten sambil menunjukan sebuah boneka panda berukuran besar.

"Lucunya, panda ini." Teriak Tenten sambil memeluk panda tersebut.

Tanpa sadar bibir Neji membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis melihat kelakuan Tenten.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Sai – Ino,**_

Sai masih kebingungan karena harus merubah kamar tidurnya menjadi warna ungu. Aneh-aneh saja request dari Ino. Padahal dari penampilan di TV saat Ino menyanyi, Ino terlihat sangat dewasa di mata Sai tapi setelah tahu aslinya, lebih mirip anak kecil. Sai menghela nafas panjang.

_Bruk-Bruk.._

"Beuh, apa lagi ini??" keluhnya.

Sai mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah ruang tengahnya. Dengan sigap, Sai melesat menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Ino sedang mengatur koleksinya.

"Hei, lagi apa babe??" tanya Sai.

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh pada Sai.

"Hi, babe. Lagi ngatur my babies nih."

Sai segera menoleh ke arah Ino's babies yang ternyata adalah..

Beratus-ratus pasang sepatu!!!

"Babe, gak salah semua ini?" tanya Sai.

"Ya iyalah. Lucu kan?? I always love my babies." Kata Ino sambil memamerkan koleksi sepatunya.

"Tapi babe, mau ditaro dimana semua ini??"

"Ya di rak sepatulah." Jawab Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan sepatu-sepatuku??" tanya Sai panik. Hohoho, ternyata Sai juga mengoleksi sepatu.

"Tapi babe, punya kamukan sedikit." Kata Ino smabil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan box berisi seratus lima belas pasang sepatu milik Sai.

"Babe, jangan ditaro disana semua! Gak cukup. Nasib sepatu gue gimana?"

"Aah, enggak. Kalau di dalam dus, nanti my babies rusak." Kata Ino sambil memeluk koleksi sepatunya.

"Tapi babe nanti sepatu-sepatu gue juga bisa rusak."

"Oh, jadi kamu lebih cinta pada sepatu-sepatumu daripada kebahagian aku??" tanya Ino dengan nada memelas.

"Bukan begitu."

"Aku atau sepatumu?" tanya Ino.

"Aaah, jangan memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu."

"Aku atau sepatu??"

"Aku mencintaimu dan juga sepatuku, sulit."

Sekali lagi Ino mengelurkan tatapan mautnya yang melumerkan hati Sai hingga akhirnya Sai berkata dengan pasrah, "Ya udah. Semuanya buat your babies."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Sasuke – Sakura,**_

"Wow, Sasuke-kun!! Kau punya kamera polaroid??" Sakura kerkagum-kagum pada benda jadoel yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di dalam tumpukan barang milik Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berbalik dan memjawab, "Hn."

Sasuke dan Sakura memang sedang membenahi barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Menyimpannya dan mengaturnya dalam tempat-tempat penyimpanan atau lemari-lemari pajangan di ruang keluaga.

"Waaa, aku mau mencobanya yah!!" Sakura segera berpose dan bergaya di depan kamera yang dia pegang.

Klik..

Klik..

Klik..

Dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah foto narsis milik Sakura. Sakura segera mengibas-ngibaskan hasil fotonya dan terkagum-kagum sendiri melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Wow!! Kesannya foto jadoel banget!!" pekik Sakura melihat ternyata fotonya diberi efek sephia sehingga membuatnya terlihat seperti foto puluhan tahun yang lalu.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo foto bareng!!" ajak Sakura.

"Tidak, kau saja."

"Ayolah!!!" Sakura segera menarik Sasuke yang sibuk dengan DVD koleksinya.

Sasuke ternyata pasrah-pasrah saja menerima ajakan Sakura. Pertama-pertama Sasuke mengartur timer kamera tersebut.

Klik..

Untuk pertama kalinya Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura berposen di rumah baru mereka. Ternyata foto pertama tersebut telah membawa mereka pada foto-foto selanjutnya dengan berbagai pose tentunya. Setelah itu Sakura dan Sasuke sibuk untuk mengabadikan semua momen pertama mereka dirumah baru.

"Sembilan delapan, sembilan sembilan, seratus." Kata Sasuke sambil menaruh tumpukan foto mereka di atas kasur.

"Wow, banyak sekali, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Hoaaaah!! Lucunya!!" komentar Sakura sambil melihat foto Sasuke yang sedang berpose seperti superman.

"Lihat." Sasuke menunjukan foto Sakura dalam ekspresi jelek.

"Hiii, buang saja. Jelek!!!"

"Biar." Kata Sasuke sambil menaruh kembali foto tersebut di tumpukan.

"Ini juga bagus." Sasuke memamerkan sebuah foto dengan mereka sebagai model dan pemandangan bukit sebagai background.

"Wow, ini semua akan menjadi memori yang indah." Pekik Sakura.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dan ayo mulai sekarang kita abadikan setiap momen yang kita lalui di rumah ini." Lanjut Sasuke.

Dan Sakurapun tercengang dengan sukses.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Shikamaru – Temari,**_

"Hei, Shikamaru. Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu??" tanya Temari yang sedang sibuk mengatur pajangan-pajangan di ruang TV-nya.

"Ya lagi yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Shikamaru. Sebenarnya dia malas untuk melakukan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh Temari, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, walaupun enggan mengakui tapi Shikamaru merasa segan pada istri barunya dan berusaha untuk tidak mencari masalah dengannya. Mengingat sifatnya yang lebih tempramen dan galak dibandingkan Nyonya Nara Senior.

"Ehm, bisa tolong pasangkan gordin di jendela ruang TV, ruang kerja, dan kamar tidur. Jangan lupa membereskan kamar tidur."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Merepotkan, gumamnya dalam hati tentunya.

"Baiklah."

Shikamaru –dengan mengeluh tentunya- melesat menuju kamar tidur. Dia terlihat bingung dengan lembaran gordin. Seumur hidup ini adalah pertama kalinya Shikamaru melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini.

Sementara Shikamaru sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan, Temari menyelinap ke dapur. Dia mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang dibeli oleh Shikamaru. Tangannya yang terampil mulai membersihkan sayuran, meracik bumbu, memotong Sayuran dan mengolah daging yang dibeli Shikamaru. Memang, pengalaman mengurus kedua adiknya telah membut Temari sangat expert dalam hal mengurus urusan rumah tangga.

"Shikamaru, sudah belum??" tanya Temari yang sedang menyurun sayuran yang sebelumnya telah ia potong-potong.

"Belum."

Shikamaru masih sibuk dengan urusannya di kamar. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk memasangkan gordin, tetapi hasilnya gordin masih belum terpasang.

"Baiklah!!" teriak Temari.

Temari sekarang dengan sibuk membereskan dapur dan menata meja makan. Memasangkan kompor mini di meja makan dan menyusun makanan yang telah ia buat. Tak lupa Temari mengelurkan sake terbaik dari Suna yang diberikan oleh salah seorang adiknya. Persiapan selsesai tepat setelah Shikamaru akhirnya berhasil melaksanakan tugas yang Temari berikan.

"Lama sekali." Hardik Temari saat bepapasan dengan Shikamaru di ruang TV.

"Ya ya ya."

"Gue mau pergi menemuin manager, untuk ngebicarain soal pemotretan dengan majalah Female." Kata Temari pada Shikamaru.

"Baiklah."

"Eh, jangan lupa, bereskan dapur sekarang."

"Hah?? Masih ada tugas lain??"

"Sudah, jangan banyak ngeluh. Gue pergi yah? Bye." Temari melesat meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Huh, dasar MEREPOTKAN."

Shikamaru berjalan ke arah dapur. Dia memutuskan untuk membereskan pekerjaannya dahulu. Hei, dia tidak bisa menjamin nasibnya masih selamatkan kau Temari mendapati dapur dalam keadaan berantakan.

Begitu sampai di dapur, Shikamaru tercengang. Dapur sudah dalam keadaan yang benar-benar bersih. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dibereskan lagi. Tetapi yang paling membut Shikamaru kaget adalah makanan dalam porsi besar yang tersedia di meja. Mulai dari sayuran, daging, udang, cumi, buah-buahan hingga sake. Di atas meja makan juga tersimpan sebuah pesan.

_Thanks for everything today, Shikamaru._

_With love,_

_Temari_

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ternyata wanita galak itu bisa menjadi manis juga.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Neji – Tenten**_

"Neji, rak ini aku taruh di samping TV yah."

"Hn." Tanpa banyak omong, Neji langsung meninggalkan tumpukan bajunya dan membantu Tenten mengangkat rak kayu ke sebelah TV di ruang keluarga. Kemudian setelah posisi rak dianggap pas, Tenten mulai meneliti barang-barangnya akan ditaruhnya.

"Neji, bagaimana kalau di rak ini aku menaruh boneka milikku?"

Neji tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum berguman, "Boleh."

Tenten mulai mengelurkan koleksi bonekanya dan menyusunnya di dalam rak.

"Wow, banyak juga koleksi bonekamu." Kata Neji.

"Tentu saja. Semua ini aku kumpulkan dari hasil kerja selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini."

Neji tersenyum tipis dan meneruskan pekerjaannya membantu Tenten menyusun koleksi boneka miliknya.

"Woooaaaah, akhirnya ketemu juga." kata Tenten girang. Neji langsung menoleh ke arah Tenten yang memegang sebuah kostum boneka.

"Neji, lihat. Kostum boneka!!" pamer Tenten kepada Neji.

"Hn."

"Aku punya singa, beruang, macan, monyet, dan tentu saja panda!!!" kata Tenten lagi.

Tenten meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mencoba kostum panda yang ditemukannya. Lucu juga, Tenten mamakai kostum panda dengan topi yang berbentuk kepala panda juga.

"Neji, bagaimana?" tanya Tenten-panda. Mau tidak mau Neji tersenyum melihat Tenten yang sejujurnya terlihat lucu dan imut dalam kostum panda.

"Neji, bagus tidak??"

"Bagus." Jawab neji akhirnya dan dengan tulus tentunya.

"Foto aku." Pinta Tenten sambil menyerahkan handphonenya.

Klik..Klik..

Neji mengambil foto Tenten-panda.

"Neji, ayo foto sama-sama!!"

Tenten menarik Neji untuk foto bersama. Mereka tertawa melihat foto-foto hasil jepretan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, foto seorang Hyuuga Neji dengan Tenten-panda, tampak agak bertolak belakang sepertinya.

"Neji, ayo kau juga pakai kostum. Bagaimana kalau kostum singa??"

"Hah??"

"Iya, ayo kau pakai juga kostum lalu kita foto-foto bersama lagi!!"

"Ti-tidak ah, kau saja—" tenten segera menarik Neji dan memaksanya untuk memakai kostum singa miliknya. Walaupun agak malu, tetapi akhirnya Neji pasrah terhadap keinginan Tenten. Dan sekarang, berdirilah seekor singat dengan warna mata keperakan.

"Woooaaaaaah, cute banget!!" pekik Tenten tak lupa dengan segera Tenten mejepret image Neji dalam kostum singa yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Aah, Neji, kau adalah singa paling cute yang pernah ada. Ayo kita foto bersama!!" ajak Tenten.

Klik, klik, klik.

"Lucunya!!!!" pekik Tenten. "Aku harus mencetak foto-foto ini!! Neji, ayo ganti kostum sekarang!! Kau yang memakai panda!!" teriak Tenten.

Neji –yang sudah terlanjur malu- mengikuti keinginan Tenten. Dalam waktu singkat, neji telah berubah menjadi panda bermata keperakan dan tenten sekerang memkai kostum monyet. Mereka melanjutkan sesi foto-foto. Kamera HP telah berubah menjadi kamera SRL milik Neji.

"Neji!!! Ini lucu banget!!!" Tenten terpana kepada sebuh foto dirinya dan Neji. Neji yang berada di dalam kostum panda terlihat sedang menggendong Tenten yang berada di dalam kostum monyet.

"Iya, ini bagus."

"Bagimana kau foto ini kita perbesar dan dipajang di runag TV??" tanya Tenten.

"Hah?!"

"Iya, foto ini kita perbesar dan kita pajang di ruang TV." Kata Tenten sekali lagi.

"Tidak." Kata Neji tegas.

"Mengapa??"

"Mamalukan."

"Neji.."

"Tidak."

"Yaaa, Neji.."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Studio WGM,**_

_**Konoha TV,**_

"Yaaa, begitulah misi pertama yang mereka jalankan!!" teriak Jiraiya begitu selesai melihat video pasangan-pasangan Konoha yang tadi diputar.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.." penonton tertawa setelah melihat video pasangan-pasangan Konoha.

"Hahaaha, aku masih tidak menyangka kalau Neji mau memakai kostum Panda!!" pekik Tsunade. Kamera segera mengarah ke Neji yang tampak merah padam karena malu, sementara Tenten tertawa disebelahnya.

"Hahaha, memang, Neji tampak lucu dengan kostum panda. Ya kan, Neji?" tanya Tenten pada makhluk disebelahnya.

"Terserah." Kata Neji pasrah.

"Hahaha, ya, Neji memang lucu."

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka hanya dua pasangan yang ingat untuk mengabadikan momen-momen pertama mereka di rumah baru. Selain Neji dan Tenten, Sakura dan Sasuke juga tampak mengabadikan momen-momen mereka di rumah, oh ya Sasuke, aku suka rumah barumu!!!" kata Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Ya, tentu saja. Perlu perjuangan untuk mengajak Sasuke-kun berfoto-foto. Walaupun akhirnya dia mau juga." kata Sakura.

"Dan, beda dengan Tenten dan Neji yang fotonya mirip foto-fotonya lebih mirip foto-foto untuk di taman kanak-kanak—"

"HAHAAHAHAHAHAA.." terdengar suara penonton yang tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Jiraiya.

"Hei, benarkan? Foto mereka lebih mirip foto untuk acara anak-anak!! Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat seperti foto-foto di film drama tahun 70-an." Lanjut Jiraiya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, meminta Sasuke menjelaskan konsep foto mereka. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum mulai bicara,

"Jadi, aku sengaja ngambil tema oldies. Foto diberi efek sephia sehingga menimbulkan kesan klasik."

"Wow, ide yang bagus, Uchiha." Puji Orochimaru.

"Ya, dan aku agak geli melihat Sai dan Ino. Pasangan yang unik. Hari pertama di rumah baru, rebutan lemari sepatu!!" kata Tsunade sambil tertawa diikuti koor tawa dari penonton.

"Hahaha, memang kami sama-sama mengoleksi sepatu, hal yang aneh bukan?? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sai juga mengoleksi banyak sepatu."

"Ya, sampai gue dan Ino harus berebut lemari sepatu."

"Tapi akhirnya kau mengalah kan??" tanya Tsunade.

"Tentu saja. Bener dah, tatapan memelas Ino numero uno." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang, Temari dan Shikamaru. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Temari melakukan sesuatu yang manis untuk Shikamaru!!" Orochimaru yang berbicara sekarang.

"Ya, akhirnya si galak ini bisa berlaku manis juga." kata Shikamaru malas.

"Hei, apa salahnya aku menyiapkan makan siang untuk suamiku yang sudah giat bekerja, betul begitukan, Tuan Nara??" kata Temari –tumben- dengan gaya formal.

"Ya, ya, ya, terima kasih." Balas Shikamaru.

"Tapi tetap saja, kalian masih ribut yah. Dan aku sangat mengagumi kemampuanmu untuk memerintah Shikamaru. Hahaha, memang seharusnya wanita menjadi majikan bagi lelaki." Gumam Tsunade.

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Temari pasti.

"Hai hai, tak terasa sudah habis waktu acara kita." Kata Orochimaru mengingatkan.

"Ya, tidak terasa." Gumam Tsunade

"Waktunya berpisah. Tapi tetap tunggu kehadiran kami di jam dan channel yang sama, minggu depan!!!"

"Benar sekali, Jiraiya. Masih penasarankan dengan kejutan-kejutan lain dari pasangan favorit kalian? Makanya, jangan lewatkan episode depan. Ok, saya Tsunade."

"Jiraiya."

"Orochimaru."

"Sampai Jumpa minggu depan!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ni Hao,_

_Hahahaha, chap 2 is up!! Seminggu buat update, mangap kalau kelamaan. Mengingat kesibukan-kesibukan yang ngejar-ngejar. Oh yah. Maaf kalau chap kemaren banyak typo. Sejujurnya fic ini ditulis di sela-sela ngerjain tugas kuliah yang notabene tiap subuh dan gak pernah siang hari. Author gak ngeluangin waktu khusus untuk nulis, kapanpun ada ide, langsung ketik dan biasanya jam-jam brilian author nulis sekitar jam 1 sampe 4 subuh, hahahaahah. Jadi maaf banget kalau hasil tulisan author ngaco and gak sempet ngedit. Kayanya butuh editor dah, hahahaha. Yaudah, cukup sekian dan terima kasih atas sambutan yang diluar dugaan author. Gak nyangka kalau ada yang mau ngereview mengingat author udah gak eksis selama hampir setahun dan perasaan dari dulu juga emang gak pernah eksis, hahahaha._

_Last not least._

_Special thanx to:_

_biaaulia, ., kawaii-haruna, Myuuga Arai, MzProngs Eceu Iputz..muah-muah, hehehehe, Inuzumaki Helen, Yvne F.S. Devolnueht, dilia shiraishi, Amu hinamori,The Law Of Gege, uchiha ayashi, Chika the Deidara's Lover, Faika Araifa, lil-ecchan, kakkoii-chan, baddaytoday, and nozomi sora._

_Cheers,_

_Aryagiza_

_Still not the brain of this manga and TV show_


End file.
